Alternate Ending
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Just a scenario that occurred to me with Morgan and Taelia that I wanted to share.


**BEFORE YOU READ THIS, KEEP IN MINE THIS IS NOT CANON WITH THE REST OF MY STORY. Also a really big spoiler for Code Revenge if you can interpret it correctly. Basically I was really tired and felt kinda not real and was watching a Xenoblade let's play and this is the result.**

**I own Morgan and this version of Taelia, MoonScoop owns other stuff. Enjoy! **

* * *

And I stood there and I watched Morgan approach me on the scorched battlefield. I pitied her, really. She was still so young, so young, and she looked worse off than I did.

"How are you STILL alive?" she practically screamed at me. It wasn't like her to lose her temper like that. The edges of her form were static, like she was unraveling. Her self image was wavering. Her mind was filled with so much conflict and strife and despair...I remembered the feeling well.

"Can't you see? Can't you see what you've done?" I had seen this scene before, but now it all made sense. Again, I pitied her.

"No. This is not right. I killed you, Taelia I saw it!"

"Yes. You shot me right between the eyes. I'm glad you did."

"Then how are you still here?!"

"You shot me with a normal bullet."

The silence hung in the air as Morgan took a second to process that.

"You do sense it, don't you? Surely even you can understand." I said. I advanced and she fell back a little.

"Y-you're...me?"

"Yes."

So she could sense it. I gave off the same energy as she did, and in fact I was her.

A long time ago, I had been in her position, having this exact conversation with an older version of myself. The fight to take over the planet in the name of Xana had been long and difficult. So many were dead by my hand. Nearly everyone was gone, including Feather. Feather, who had been a friend to her when literally nobody else would. I had killed her because Xana told me to. After that, I realized how much of a pawn I was, but it was too late. All I could do was sit in the mess I had created. It was amazing how little foresight I had at the time.

Anyways, I altered the supercomputer and used it to go back in time to when Taelia went to Kadic Academy as a kid. I had to stop myself from carrying out Xana's orders, and this was the only way I could think of. Taelia was my ticket back to the beginning of my story. I possessed Taelia and hacked Project Carthage, sending her on her way. Unfortunately, I played the role of Taelia a little too well. I lost all sense of self and even forgot my mission, but I was always there, unconsciously guiding Taelia to her fate. I feel bad for her. I have no idea what the actual Taelia's life would have been like, but surely it would have been better than the one I gave her.

I forgot everything I knew as Morgan, including the outcome of our fight. Because I forgot, I could not change the future. Everything played out as it had before, and Morgan shot Taelia's body. However, she used a normal bullet, and not an EMP bullet. She killed Taelia, but not me. With Taelia gone, my memories slowly came back to me, and I knew I had to go find the younger version of myself and warn her.

"You know what comes next, right?" I asked.

"I go back in time and possess Taelia in order to stop this from happening."

"Yes."

"But, because you are here...that means it already did not work."

"Yes. I know. I understand the mechanics of time travel. This instance of reality is locked into place. We cannot change the fate of this world. However, if you go back, and you don't forget that you are Morgan, you can create an entirely new timeline: a timeline in which the world is saved from us. That is your mission...the one you chose for yourself. Nobody can control you anymore. Now go."

Morgan ran off, and I changed my appearance to look like her.

"Tu fui, ego eris." I mumbled under my breath. "What you are, I was. What I am, you will be."

"Checkmate, Morgan. You...you won't get away from me this time." I heard a voice behind me, and slowly turned around.

"I've been waiting for you, Della Robbia."

* * *

**Again, Taelia in my stories is NOT secretly Morgan. Just for emphasis. EMPHASIS.**

**Please review if you enjoyed, I love hearing from all of you. What do you think of this headcanon? Was I too vague with something or did everything get across?**

**And as always guys, have an awesome day!**


End file.
